


Mischief, Mayhem and Agony

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Agnes, Brief Mention of Violence, F/F, Mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: After a terrible revelation you find yourself corner by Wanda. Expecting your doom you don't realise that you have someone maybe even more powerful on your side.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Mischief, Mayhem and Agony

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit more angsty than I expected.

Wanda. She had been behind this all this time. You stared at your friend, horrified at the realisation that she had been controlling everyone all this time. 

You had been going for a walk when you had seen the door to Wanda's house stand open, no one in sight. Tentatively you had entered the house, trying to find one of the Maximoff's when you found Wanda standing in the middle of the living room changing the appearance of her whole house interior with just a flick of her hand. Connecting the dots you realised it had been her all along. Everything happening in Westview, the strange occurrences, missing memories, it had all been Wanda. You gasped not wanting to believe it when Wanda heard you. She turned around and looked at you, a vicious look in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"W-Wanda I..." 

She started walking towards you, hands glowing with red energy, a malicious look on her face. Stumbling back you tried to get away from her but you found yourself pressed against a wall. Terrified at what might happen next you tried to reason with her, but with no success.  
You felt the wave of energy hitting you before you got slammed through the wall, getting thrown through the air and landing on the grass, your whole body aching in pain. Your head was spinning, everything hurt and you couldn't move, the pain unbearable. Your lungs felt like they were on fire, making breathing near impossible. Wheezing and coughing you managed to roll onto your side, coughing your lungs out. You tried to get up but your legs felt like broken glass, crying out in pain as you tried to move you felt something warm and sticky running down your sides. Closing your eyes you tried to even your breathing. Gasping for air you realised that at least one of your ribs must be broken, the pain making you feel dizzy, the edges of your vision starting to blur.  
You were on the brink of unconsciousness when you hear footsteps moving into your direction. With much effort you managed to open your eyes and saw Wanda march towards you, throwing another energy ball. Closing your eyes you whispered, expecting your doom. 

Exactly two things made you realise that you were not dead. The first was the burning feeling in your lungs, you hadn't took a breath for at least a minute, gasping and sucking in some air you tried to calm down, failing miserably at that.  
The second was a shadow looming over you. Opening your eyes you saw your girlfriend standing in front of you, a purple barrier protecting you from the onslaught of Wanda's attacks.  
Shocked you looked up at Agnes, your girlfriend giving you a short encouraging smile that turned into a horrified gasp as she took in the state of your body, bruised and bloodied. You looked down to see your shirt slowly turn from blue to crimson, starting to feel numb and dizzy. Shocked and scared you looked up at Agnes, tears blurring your vision, scared for your life. You didn't wanna die. Whimpering at the slightest of movements, the pain getting worse and worse every second. 

Agnes turned around to face Wanda, hands crackling with purple energy. Voice laced with venom she threatened the young witch.  
"Leave her alone Wanda, this is your only warning."  
"And why do you think you can stop me, this is my reality, my rules and she isn't welcome here anymore." 

Fading in and out of consciousness you heard something akin to a growl. Looking up you saw Agnes shaking with anger, her blood boiling.  
The sky started to darken, clouds blocking out the sun. The temperature dropped, everything went silent, no birds singing, no cars driving by. It was as if something had snuffed out all the noise.  
Then you heard a rumbling in the distance, quite at first but soon growing louder. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the whole town. The sky had turned from black to magenta, filled with the crackling purple energy that was all around you. The wind was howling, thunder heard in the distance, the sky lighting up every few seconds. It looked like the world was about to end.  
And Agnes was seething with anger, her whole body surrounded by magic, eyes glowing purple, a look on her face that could kill in an instant. She was powerful. Wanda realised that as she started to back down, trying to get out of the way of Agnes wrath. But your girlfriend was having none of that. With a flick of her hand she flung Wanda half across the town, not sparing her a second though. 

Turning around Agnes knelt down next to you, taking in the extent of your injuries. You, by this point, were barely conscious anymore. The pain too much you wished for the darkness to take you, just wanting the agony to stop. Hearing faint sobs you realised that Agnes was holding your hand, a warm feeling flowing through your body, easing your pain a bit. Pleading with you to wake up you heard the despair in her voice. Fighting the darkness that threatened to consume you, you tried to open your eyes. Groaning in pain you looked at Agnes with a pleading look, wanting her to stop your suffering. She smiled at you, a sad smile, tears streaming down her face, caressing your cheek while stil holding your hand, her sobs and your whimpers the only sound that filled the silence.  
You wanted to say her name but it came out as nothing more than a whisper, your strength fading away, you didn't want to leave but the darkness threatened to take over, not fighting it anymore you gave in into to promise of a pain free world, your body growing limp in her arms. 

Letting out a scream Agnes broke down, clutching your hand, sobbing and crying. She looked at your lifeless form bruised and bloodied, still as beautiful at the day you met. Brushing away some loose strands of her she kissed your temple, her tears streaming down her face, dropping onto your limp body. Deep inside herself she knew that you weren't gone, that there still was a chance but seeing you like this, broken and frail she had almost lost hope. Almost. 

She gently lifted you in her arms, careful not to hurt you any further. Laying your head on her shoulder she closer your eyes, drained, her body aching, just wanting to pass out from the exhaustion of the battle, but she kept going. For you. 

Somewhere in the back of your mind you felt yourself being lifted of the ground, someone gently hoisting you into their arms. The familiar smell of lavender and magnolia lulling you back into unconsciousness, making you feel calm and at peace.  
The last thing you remember was your girlfriend's comforting voice and a flash of purple, then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
